Orders are orders
by magnae
Summary: Sebastian's used to Ciel's late night orders. That is until Ciel gets a bit drunk.  Only light SebastianxCiel.


_**Orders are orders. Light CielxSebastian. Hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

Tossing and turning, Ciel Phantomhive tried his best to make himself comfortable in his large bed, but the think blankets made him feel too hot even though the night was cool. He was lost in a dream, a dream full of fire and destruction. He was dreaming about the fateful day he lost everything he held dear to him: his mother, his father, his pet dog Sebastian and his home. He also lost his smile. Even in his sleep he could feel the tears building in his tightly shut eyes, threatening to leak through onto his face.

"_Bocchan._" A voice, calling Ciel away from the pain. It called louder, pulling Ciel from the dream, back into the dimly lit room of his mansion. His multi-hued eyes snapped open, the tears now free to leave their trail on Ciel's pale cheeks. His eyes searched the darkness until they met the ruby red color of his butler's demonic eyes.

"Bocchan." Sebastian's voice was warm and gentle; Ciel felt himself relaxing instantly after hearing it. Taking a few deep breaths, Ciel's heart stopped thumping against his ribcage.

"Sebastian." Ciel whispered, a faint smile curving his lips. Sebastian returned the smile and neatened up the blankets Ciel had thrashed about the bed. With a yawn Ciel closed his eyes again.

"Sebastian, I want a glass of warm milk. That is an order." He murmured into his pillow. Sebastian looked at his master and bowed, leaving the room gracefully and returning fast with a small glass with warmed milk. Shaking Ciel lightly awake, he watched as Ciel drank the liquid and slept easy for the rest of the night while Sebastian kept watch, incase he woke again.

* * *

"Sebastian!" Ciel's panic-filled voice cut across the silent room as he shot up straight in his bed, the blankets tumbling off his petite form in the rushed movement. Instantly Sebastian was by his side and the boy grabbed hold around the butler's waist, burying his face into the familiar smelling garments the man wore. Sebastian stood patiently, comforting Ciel by running his hand along his hair, feeling the softness of each strand through his gloves.

"It was nothing more than a nightmare, Bocchan." Sebastian cooed gently, reassuring the still half asleep child clinging to him.

"I could feel the flames on my skin." Ciel's muffled voice said, his face still hidden. Gripping his shoulders slightly, Sebastian pulled Ciel away from him and knelt low enough for their faces to be in front of one another's.

"There is no need to fret. It was a dream, and dreams can not hurt you. They can scare you, but never hurt you." Ciel stared at Sebastian's eyes, barely blinking while the butler spoke. Without speaking, Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and rested his head on the demon's shoulder.

"Sebastian, stay with me until I fall asleep. That is an order." Sebastian smiled and stood up, Ciel half asleep in his arms. Carefully holding Ciel with one arm, he used his free hand to pull the blankets back and settle the young boy back into his bed and covered him. Taking a seat next to the bed, Sebastian watched as Ciel descended into his dreams once more.

* * *

"Bocchan, it's very late. You should get some sleep before tomorrow's factory inspection." Sebastian picked up the empty tea cup and placed it on the tray along side the teapot and milk. Ciel turned his head and gazed outside the window, deep in thought. "You also have a dinner party to attend, in case you forgot." Sebastian added with a smile. Ciel finally looked over at Sebastian, clearly irritated with the butler.

"Of course I remember the party Sebastian; I do not wish to go. But seeing as how her Majesty ordered my attendance, I have no other choice but to." Ciel sighed as he rose from his armchair and walked slowly out of his study to his bedroom. Like a child he sprawled out on his bed and glanced up at the ceiling as he waited for Sebastian to get his nightshirt. Ciel was patient as Sebastian carefully removed his clothes and folded them neatly before drawing the nightshirt over his small frame and do the buttons up.

"Do you require anything else before you sleep?" Sebastian asked, looking up into the multi-hues of his master. Ciel thought about this for a minute before finally replying.

"Read me a story." His face flushed a light red color and looked away from the red eyes that sparkled with amusement.

"Is that an order?" Sebastian asked, standing up and dusting his knees off. He smiled when he saw Ciel's face turn redder.

"Shut up and just read me a story!" Ciel cracked.

"But how can I tell you a story if I must shut up?" Sebastian inquired, winning a glare from Ciel.

"Sebastian! This is an order: Read me a story." Ciel ordered, climbing onto his bed and throwing the covers over his body.

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

"Bocchan?" Sebastian leaned over to whisper into Ciel's ear. The boy was smiling, laughing and swaying gently, listening to the conversations around them both.

"Mm?" Ciel muttered, looking at Sebastian with glazed over eyes.

"I think it's best if you stop drinking Bocchan. Your body can't handle this much liquor in your system." The butler gently pulled the glass from Ciel's grip, placing it on the nearby table out of reach of the obviously drunk boy.

"No, Sebastian! Just another glassful. Please?" Sebastian was amazed to hear his young master say please, and reluctantly returned the half full glass to Ciel. "After this," Ciel slurred slightly, resting a hand on Sebastian's waist coat to hold his balance. "We will go back to the mansion." Sebastian couldn't help but feel amused at the sight of his drunken Bocchan.

"Very well." Sebastian bowed, staying close to Ciel incase he fell down, which as Sebastian had learnt, happened quite a lot when Ciel was under the influence.

_**x-x-x-x-x**_

"Sebastian, I never told you just how grateful I am for you being here." Ciel muttered as Sebastian helped him step out of the carriage. They had finally returned to the mansion very late and Ciel had drank more than then the once glass he had said would be his last.

"Bocchan, there's no ne—" Sebastian was cut off by Ciel stumbling over a loose rock and nearly falling face first into the ground if he hadn't caught him. Sebastian sighed and picked Ciel up, bridal style, and slowly walked along the path to the front doors. Ciel squealed childishly when Sebastian picked him up and giggled as he was swung in a small circle before being carried.

"Sebastian!" Ciel whined, kicking his legs up and down gently, a huge smile plastered to his face. "Stay with me tonight?" Now it was Sebastian's turn to laugh, walking indoors towards Ciel's room.

"Of course, Bocchan."

Ciel was still fairly drunk while Sebastian changed him into his nightshirt. The smile on his face was wide as he continuously unbuttoned his buttons so Sebastian would do them back up. After the 4th time of doing this, Sebastian sighed and let it be.

"Does Bocchan not wish to be clothed?" He asked, pulling the sheets back ready for Ciel to get under to sleep. Ciel jumped off the bed and hugged Sebastian from behind, winning a tiny shocked gasp from the unsuspecting man. "Bocchan?" He half turned to look at Ciel.

The boy stepped back with a sheepish grin.

"Sebastian, pick me up." Ciel ordered, raising his arms up expectantly. Obeying, Sebastian easily picked Ciel up and placed him on the soft bed. Ciel sat on top of the covers, his drunken state bopping to his thoughts.

"Well, goodnight Bocchan. Sleep well." Sebastian bowed and turn to leave.

"Sebastian." The butler turned to look at the boy and saw he was raised on his knees, shirt undone and eyes completely glazed.

"Yes, Bocchan?"

"Kiss me." The demon stared at Ciel, lost for words.

"Pardon, Bocch—"

"I said kiss me." Ciel repeated, interrupting Sebastian.

When Sebastian just remained staring at him, Ciel clambered to his feet and latched onto Sebastian, placing his face close to that of the butler's. "Sebastian, this is an order: kiss me!" Ciel said the order and Sebastian found he had no choice but to obey.

"Yes, my Lord." he muttered before closing the remaining distance between butler and mater and pressed his lips onto Ciel's, feeling the boy smile. Hesitantly, Sebastian ran his tongue lightly over Ciel's lips, making the boy gasp. Taking advantage of this, Sebastian slid his tongue into Ciel's mouth, exploring its warmth and wetness. Ciel moaned lightly, tightening his arms around Sebastian's neck.

Pulling away Sebastian laughed, forcing Ciel to lie down in his bed.

"You must be careful Bocchan. I am after all a Demon and a butler." Sebastian's eyes shone red and Ciel, drunk and tired, instantly fell asleep when his heads rested on the pillows.

Tucking him in, Sebastian blew out the candles.

"I am curious to know what will happen tomorrow night." He whispered, lightly kissing Ciel's forehead before leaving the room and closing the door.

* * *

_**Well, I know it isn't much, but I hope you liked it still. If you didn't understand, everytime a – shows up, it marks the end/start of a new night and the x-x-x-x-x was just a break to show that the next section happens later on the night. Please read and review! If you liked this and are into Lemons and yaoi, please read A Morning Change and Cheakmate also my me, both are AloisxCiel. Hope you enjoyed Orders are Orders.**_


End file.
